Solo per essere
by AcqueCristalline
Summary: Una riflessione sul personaggio di Allen Walker!


**La versione in italiano di Just to being! Buona lettura... se qualcuno conosce l'italiano...**

_**Perché i sogni,**_

_per quanto belli..._

_...lasciano sempre quell'amaro in bocca?_

_Perché le lacrime,_

_per quanto sciolte..._

_...sono aspre anche nello zucchero più dolce?_

**Solo essere...**

Tornare a casa, e sentire quel gelo- quasi come ghiaccio che ti colpisce, quasi come cento coltelli che ti tagliano il cuore, e non puoi fare altro che lasciarli fare: mani legate dietro la schiena, e nessuno sente le tue urla strazianti- che entra dentro di te, e ti lascia immobile, il cuore rallentato nella consapevolezza della solitudine, le mani perse lungo i fianchi, e non senti nemmeno quella debole brezza che ti accarezza...

_Ci aveva creduto, per un solo istante, ma vi aveva creduto... perché era l'unica cosa che poteva fare in quel momento, l'unica cosa che la sua piccola esistenza gli permetteva di attuare, e ci credette con tutto il cuore, quando quella speranza gli pizzicò la sua mente abbandonata... come faceva a non crederci? Era l'unica cosa possibile, e non poter fare nulla, è orribile, ti fa crescere all'interno un infinito senso di colpa –non sono riuscito... non ho fatto niente... è colpa mia...- Ma naturalmente erano speranze false, e quel piccolo bagliore di gioia fece presto a spegnersi nell'oscurità più profonda._

Tornare a casa, entrare in quella stanza così familiare, e sedersi... sdraiarsi sul letto, braccia appoggiate su quelle coperte che erano state cucite con l'amore più profondo di un familiare, e ora, non contano più della polvere che inonda il pavimento grigio. Lasci vagare i tuoi occhi scarlatti lungo i muri, ormai anneriti nel tempo che consuma, divoratore... cosa c'è lì? Un tavolo, una sedia, un valigia castana, la finestra –fuori piove... e piove anche dentro il tuo animo... il cielo sta abbandonando quelle lacrime per te? Ma non ti aiuta... e le gocce scivolano gelide sul vetro, silenzio e lente, una ad una senza lasciarti il tempo di pensare, di agire... e in un attimo, pure le tue guance pallide sono bagnate... _perché...?_- fogli sparsi sul pavimento, la porta... cosa c'è, li? Niente... e ti accorgi improvvisamente che quelle cose che avevi così caramente custodito, sono scomparse, nulla più di un vago bagliore dentro il cuore, infimo come un volo di farfalla, fragile come una bolla di sapone, e non riesci nemmeno a raggiungerlo. Guardi il soffitto, e l'unica cosa che osservi, è un muro offuscato dall'acqua che scorre...

_Ma poi, era arrivato qualcuno. E non riusciva a crederci: non era solo! non era solo! non era solo!! La speranza era ritornata così improvvisamente dentro il suo cuore, che aveva creduto di soffocare, ed era così grato... così nuovamente _bambino_, quel _bambino_ che aveva agognato ritornare, perché era l'unica "forma" che gli aveva permesso di andare avanti, di vivere... e ora era di nuovo sé stesso, perché avere paura di parlare? Parlava. Perché avere paura di agire? Agiva. Era così grato, perché forse, aveva riavuto indietro parte di ciò che aveva perso..._

_...illusione...?_

Quanto è difficile da sopportare la vita, quando si svolge senza incroci... come una strada solitaria in un paesaggio di campi gialli, fiori appassiti, la luna in cielo forse splende, ma le nuvole la coprono, vanificando l'unica cosa in cui potevi credere, e la via è troppo lunga, troppo lunga... come un sentiero su cui inciampi ad ogni passo, perché colmo di quelle pietre così dolorose, e ti sembra che ad ogni passo, qualcosa si appesantisca...

Perché la vita è così dannatamente dolorosa? Perché nulla può essere come vuoi tu? Ti da i tuoi sogni, te li fa assaporare, rigirare fra le tue mani avide, te li fa sentire appena... per poi toglierteli, portateli via in unico strappo veloce, come un uomo che vuole rubare la collana di qualcuno, ma tu non te ne accorgi, e non riesci a capire... dov'è finito tutto? Dov'è finita la felicità? Un attimo prima c'era, era qui, fra le mie mani, e ora... mi è sfuggita, come acqua, dalle dita, se sento solo il calore lontano... ma scotta! Scotta, e questo fuoco brucia ogni mia speranza, mi brucia dentro... e continua ad avvampare.

Ho fatto un passo su una strada, \ una fredda strada fuori dal mondo:

ho cercato di non scivolare e cadere \ sul freddo terreno fatto di ghiaccio.

Vado avanti forse sperando per \ una sedia dove possa finalmente sedermi:

e proverei di nuovo a fermarmi e a pensare, \ pensare alla mia vita.

_Ma ancora... era stato abbandonato, da quell'unica persona che l'aveva creduta amica... cara, vicina. Quella persona che l'aveva trasformato in qualcos'altro, di più forte, ma forse più debole e sensibile... e ora, era di nuovo solo. L'aveva lasciato sulla sua strada, sulla via dove i suoi sogni correvano –era stato un suo sogno... vero?- Ma naturalmente, non riusciva a capire._

_Andava avanti, guardando avanti, pensando "avanti"... ma il suo occhio si volgeva furtivo al passato, un mano s'aggrappava silenziosa e fugace a qualche ricordo, cercando di riportarlo con sé, di metterselo in tasca, per gustarlo più avanti... ma la stoffa si rompeva, debole, e si ritrovava a cercare pezzi di puzzle non finiti, pezzi di puzzle che non avevano compagno, pezzi di puzzle fatti di lame affilate, che... era da tanto che quel sangue scorreva, da così tanto, che ormai non ci faceva neanche più caso... il sangue, che usciva non solo dalle mani che cercavano qualcosa di solido su cui bilanciarsi, ma anche dal cuore, che tentava ogni giorno di continuare a battere, seppur flebile come un campanello nella confusione della notte... ma perché la vita era così difficile, per lui? Per tutti? Vedeva gente che rideva, e non riusciva a capire, vedeva gente che piangeva, e piangeva con loro._

Quando di notte dormi, quando i sogni vengono a visitarti, dolci... cosa fai? Tu ridi, sorridi, ridacchi, ghigni... ma sei contento, vero? Il tuo cuore esulta in quella felicità, falsa, ma almeno toccabile, quella felicità finalmente vicina al tuo cuore, alla tua portata... non bella come l'originale, ma sufficiente quell'appena per sopravvivere, e andare avanti... –ma che felicità stupida, se solitaria...-

_E poi finalmente, ci era arrivato... dove metà delle sue promesse risiedevano, dove i suoi sogni lo stavano attendendo a braccia aperte, sorridenti... era arrivato, silenzioso dentro una notte, evitando ombre, luci, oscurità... forse avrebbe dovuto sorridere: era arrivato alla fine di quella strada! Ma non sorrise..._

_...che senso ha, il sorridere, se sei solo...?_

Tornava indietro, ogni volta, tornava indietro ogni volta, nel silenzio della luna che lo vegliava addormentata, e tornava, senza farsi sentire da nessuno... per paura si disturbare qualcuno, tornava, e nessuno lo notava, tornava da solo, se ne andava da solo...

La tristezza \ è ad un passo dalla felicità \ Un giorno sei felice \ il giorno dopo ti senti l'essere più sfortunato al mondo \ La felicità \ è così lontana dalla tristezza... \ provate, un sorriso! Dopo l'aver perso qualcuno \ amaro sapore nella bocca \ lacrime che non si sciolgono nemmeno nello zucchero

_Ma infine..._

_...sorrise..._

-Allen! Sei tornato? Non lo sapevo! Perché non dici mai niente!?-

**Una fuga, **

**lenta,**

**da quello di cui hai più paura...**

**una fuga,**

**veloce,**

**perché è l'unica via che conosci...**

**ma fa male, fa male, fa male, fa m-**

Sorride –Scusa... sono tornato da poco... ieri sera...-

-Ieri sera!? Potevi dire qualcosa! Potevi svegliarmi!-

**Ma di che cosa si ha paura,**

**in primo luogo?**

**Cos'è la paura,**

**prima di tutto?**

-Pensavo di disturbarti...-

-Siamo amici, stupido! Se non gli amici non si svegliano nemmeno di notte perché un amico è tornato, a cosa servono allora, per bellezza??-

**...ma cos'è l'amicizia,**

**in primo luogo?**

**Cos'è "l'amico",**

**prima di tutto?**

-No... scusa... mi dispiace...-

**Amicizia: sentimento e legame tra persone basato su reciproco affetto, stima, fiducia.**

**Amico: famigliare; amato, caro; chi ha un legame d'amicizia con qualcuno.**

-Non scusarti! Bentornato, quindi! Bentornato in ritardo!-

**Ecco: non aveva capito niente,**

**in primo luogo...**

**Gli era sfuggito dalle dita,**

**come acqua,**

**il vero significato di quella parola **

**che se non l'hai**

**è meglio morire...**

**...forse, semplicemente, non l'aveva mai sentita...**

**...non era abituato...?**

-Bentornato...?-

_Ma infine..._

_...sorrise..._

E si era sbagliato... dall'inizio, perché c'erano persone che gli volevano bene, persone che lo volevano accanto, persone che s'interessavano a lui, persone care, persone amiche... amici.

E sorride, perché può, sorride, perché è con qualcuno, e un sorriso in compagnia, non è mai sprecato.

Sorride... e continua a vivere, e forse...

...alcuni di quei pezzi, sono ritornati, sono stati ricuciti con nuovo amore, e ora il suo passato, bene o male, è lì... e lui lo guarda, guarda indietro, guarda avanti: non ha più paura nemmeno di chiedere aiuto, perché sa che tanto c'è qualcuno. Sempre, per lui. Sempre, perché l'amico è questo, e finalmente...

Non è solo... e lo sa.

_Perché la vita, _

_per quanto ardua,_

_lascia sempre quella sensazione_

_grande_

_dentro il cuore...?_

**:D AcqueCristalline**


End file.
